ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Nest Stadium of Admission
A mysterious room within the time nest that is capable of bringing out altered memories of foes and allowing battles to be fought with altered conditions. This naturally makes it an ideal training and preperation for newer time patrollers. Don't let the altered conditions fool you death can still occur and many an unprepared patroller has walked away injured or worse. Patrol training: first training Combot * Health: 163,583/250,000 * Strength: 90 * Speed: 90 * Stamina: unlimited * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: energy blades (locked) * Effects: none * Blast 1: paralysis beam * Blast 1: bolster * Ultimate: combot swarm Gwyn * Health: 233,640/ 241,200 * Strength: 103 * Speed: 105 * Stamina: 397/500 * Mana: 8,000/50,000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * equipment: Manifest Z sword (z-sword and basic sword), combat gloves, hero medal, senzu bean * Effects: miraculous body, absorption, 20% more health, +10% elemental magic damage, +25% phys damage, +20% health * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: Majin kamehameha * Blast 2: innocence cannon * Signature: gears of arcana * Ultimate: planet burst Baoxue * Health: 182440/190000 * Strength: 72 * Speed: 72 * Stamina: 399/500 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: none * Effects: 100% power, 25% extra ki damage * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Death Beam * Blast 2: Death Ball * Signature: none * Ultimate: Supernova * Signature Transformation: none Fight!!! * Turn order: baoxue, gwyn, combot * Baoxue hurls a few ki blasts at the combot, before driving his heel into it's center as hard as he can. ( 4 ki attacks 3 hit, 6 kicks 3 hit 5940 * Gywn creates a small ball of light she grips it forming the Z-sword "I can't believe that Kai just left this lying around" she holds the blade out straight before chanting an incantation and swinging the blade from it bursts a huge fireball as it explodes on impact Gwyn dives through the flames slicing at the combot (fireball, hit 7 daul sword strikes 5 hit 24,530 * "enemy data loaded, species designation frost demon and majin commencing attack, main restriction active" the unit jumps back opening its hand its fingers making small ki firing barrels letting out a salvo of fire on Baoxue (10 ki blasts 6 hit 7560 * Baoxue mumbles "frikkin, I can't believe..." he then teleports in front of the combot, cups his hands together, and fires a giant ki ball at it's face. "GLAERIS!!!!" he corrects. (10 ki bullets pew pew 6 hit 7560 * Gwyn tilts her head slightly "I don't think there is much point correcting a tinker toy we are gonna smash anyway, well guess i had better step up" Gywn powers up gaining a light pink aura and majin symbols on her hands she runs her hand through the blade and it glows red, she charges at the combot slashing in a swinging motion before finally each slash erupts into a vortex of flame (fireball level 5 hit, 6 daul sword slashes 4 hit 25564 * The combot releases small sprays of carbon dioxide to extinguish the flames "target shift commence assualt" it peppers gwyn with the same barrage of ki bullets 6 hit 7560 * "Well, whatever, you wouldn't want it calling you, like, a Candyman or something." Baoxue says to Gwyn, as he casually chucks a few ki blasts at the combot. (5 ki blasts 3 hit 3780) * Gwyn shrugs "What it calls me isn't important as that doesn't change me or what i do does it." Gwyn closes her eyes for a second and then smirks "I'm just the gummy ball of fun and weirdness and thats good enough for me" Gywn leaps over the combot bringing down the blade on it at full force following up with a large swing made possible by her stretchy limbs (10 dual sword strikes 7 hit 19,467) * "charging for assault mode" -charging- After combat: time for introductions As Trevelyan walks through the door he notices a ginger haired man resting against the wall with his hands behind his head, at his feet is a control console that appears to be wired up to his arm. His arm seems to be a mesh of flesh and machine. "Not bad out there, though usually people don't tend to name the Combots while they are beating down on them. Heh that being said all kinds pass through here. The names Bastion I was the one controlling the combot for the later half of the fight, so whats your name newbie?" Trevelyan stretched, some of his limbs bruised and singed due to the constant high energy exposure. He paused momentarily before a laugh erupted. "What's wrong with knowing the name of your adversary? Every victory deserves a title. As does every defeat. Builds character, allows a warrior to give respect where respect is due." Trevelyan extended his head towards Bastion. "Trevelyan, former King of the Saiyan Enclave on Planet Plant. That automation had some nice firepower to it. Something I haven't seen since I left Hell." '' Realizing how strange that phraze may have sounded, he cleared his throat''. "Long story..." "Dont worry about it most people have a particular past so its nothing new, hell I fell into this universe as weird as that sounds. So i'm not above hearing strange things" Bastion packs up the console disconnecting it from his arm and slotting it into a point of the wall. "Glad you liked the combot i designed its combat capabilities myself and i designed it to adapt ot its opponent. For example if you are using forms and or weapons it will too i also disable certian inhibitors as its opponents get stronger so it will always be close to you with regard to its output. So planet plant? Thats pretty far back i must say but you probably wont be the only saiyan a little temporally displaced. Lots of us came from different times realms and in 3 cased myself included universes." Bastion picks up a sling bag taking out a bottle of water "want one?" "I am grateful. It's weird feeling things like hunger and thirst again." Trevelyan accepted the bottle, twisting the cap off before guzzling the unknown quantity halfway down with a gracious sigh of relief. "Alternate planes of existances, multiverses. I think the odd ones out are going to be the everyday inhabitatants at this rate." Trevelyan capped the bottle and rested the cooled container on his forehead. ''"Truthfully speaking, I have a feeling many of us have lost our original capabilities coming to this place. Imagine, after being in a scalding hot cage for who knows how long, all the gates to said cages flung wide open as an unknown entity known only as 'The Usurper' managed to kill the Devil himself. Hell is nothing more than a living dimension now that expands near infinitely. The collective Saiyans managed to create a City-State to organize ourselves and start life a new. Under my rule as Guardian Emperor". ''Trevelyan laughed. ''"We actually managed to form an economic relationship with the Tsufuru-jin once again. Of course this was only managed with the outright culling of King Vegeta. I hope Praetoria still stands..." ''Trevelyan actually shows a sign of worry, his brow slightly furrowed, as if his new life wasn't enough on his plate. Bastion finishes his bottle not seeming to be hindered by the lack of air "sounds you have quite a history. I'm not gonna lie and say i got all of that but i will throw this little caveat in for free. Time in and of itself is relative this is the time patrol. Get strong enough and work hard enough and there are very few places you cant find or things you cant do. I will assume thats why you were fighting the combot to get yourself that little bit stronger or see what yuo can do? Sorry if i'm making assumptions its just if its the case it is a very saiyan thing or at least one i have observed" "It was a chance to see how far I've fallen from grace. I accept that my new life has left my body like a babe born a new. It must grow stronger into its potential." Trevelyan finished the bottle and then began chewing on the plastic cap. "Well, It's not saving the universe quality, but it is my own. I wonder would it be possible to see my old colleagues in...what was formerly known as Hell." Trevelyan rubbed his chin inquisitively. "That unfortunately is a bit out of my knowledge zone sorry. Hell equates to death to me and we have lost comrades here before so i'm not the most inquisative when it comes to what awaits us beyond our mortal coil" Bastion leads Trevelyan out onto the nest, there are small groups of people being trained by various patrollers of old snake way is prominent in the background "we are technically on the other side now but because we are still alive our interactions with the other side are limited. So if you did have your former power or maybe reached something other than that what would you do? Everyone here tends to pick up a purpose so what would yours be?" Trevelyan looked about at the vastness of this inter-dimensional plane. He then looked over at Bastion, his own look one of what one could describe as horrific uncertainty. ''"I...don't know. I ruled a planet, lead a group of my race in the creation of a mini-government....I managed to foster a positive relationship with what is other wise our sworn rivals, not once but twice. I married a passionately psychotic woman, who gave me a rather powerful son and even more powerful daughter. I died honorably in war, and now I've been punished with ressurection. Though I do not wish to return to Hell, I'm at a loss of where to go next." ''Trevelyan sat down slowly and just stared out into the infinite blue sky. "The future is ever changing, and what changes it is every little step" Bastion lowers himself so his knees are bent and his arms are resting on his knees "Who knows what you might or do out there sometimes the answers are not clear to us. When i first arrived here i had all of my memories from my home universe an every single one of them was wrong for a time i was at a complete loss as to what to do with myself an my life" "Your words ring true. After all, it is better to move forward in an unknown direction than to sit idle in a known place." Trevelyan slowly stood up. ''"Perhaps...perhaps I should try my hand at ruling once more, though I am no where near as strong as I once was. Maybe once I've gained enough strength, I will attempt to rebuild my kingdom on Earth." At this point bastion sounds both genuine and sarcastic at the same time "Heh it wouldn't be the first time i have heard that sort of dream, although the 2 who said that are dead and you came back from death so who knows maybe that'll do something for you. Either way its something to work for in the end" "As the humans sometime say: 'You only live twice'". ''Trevelyan laughed profoundly. "''I need to purchase some training garments as I need to re-teach myself the inner workings of chakra. They say once you've tapped into your potential, mental barriers release in your mind and manifest themselves. But I'm about 2,000 zenni short for the jeweled robe to help focus on my inner rings. Do you mind firing up the simulator one more time? I need to beat money out of that combot one more time." ''Trevelyan laughed sheepishly. It pained him to have to scrounge for money, but he does understand that wealth doesn't travel through life and death; and vise-versa. Bastion shakes his head "sorry to say the combot needs some repairs and doesn't take to kindly to ankle shake downs" Bastion walks forward before flicking a large coin towards Trevelyan "consider it a contribution to the refounding of an empire, well with that i must bid you farewell i need to be getting home" Bastion stands at the edge of the time nest facing Trevelyan giving a 2 fingered salute like gesture "Till we meet again" he allows himself to fall backwards before spinning around and rocketing away from the nest before circling in mid air and flying over the nest rapidly.